


hey babe, can you pick me up?🥺

by keyungso



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut, dont@me, jesuspleaseforgiveme, smutinthecarlol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: mewgulf smut in the car. yall know where i got this idea from lol
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 681





	hey babe, can you pick me up?🥺

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you're like me and you saw their tweets of them in the car being all cutesy and lovely and you want more then you've come to the right place! This fic is kind of based on that and I wanted to make it angsty but my dumbass ended up making smut so here, enjoy! 💘

Gulf’s walking with his friends from work that he bonded over with their passion for football, when Mew suddenly shows up in front of his work building in his black car, window down as he leans forward to smile at him. 

He feels slightly bad to leave his friends but it’s hard to not give in, especially since Mew looks utterly adorable barefaced and in that green and pink stripes t-shirt. And when he finally gets in the car, he realizes the ripped jeans he’s wearing. God really didn’t hold back making this one, huh? 

“I thought you were busy today?” Gulf asks him as he pulls on the seatbelt and clicks it in the hole. 

Mew smiles at him, always, “Never too busy for you, babe.” 

Flushing, Gulf huffs. If anyone says Mew is flirty on camera, then they better be ready to see him off camera. It’s like Gulf doesn’t go a whole minute without blushing like a roasted crab when with Mew. 

He flickers his eyes to Mew when he feels his hand touched. Mew’s still looking ahead, to the road, so his gaze drops towards their intertwined hands. 

“You told me to pick you up,” Mew says, “So i did.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to.” 

Mew glances at him for a second, “Why not?” 

“I don’t know,” Gulf shrugs, “You sound really busy when I called you this morning.” 

A smile grazes on the other boy’s lips. “You’re worried?” 

Gulf scoffs, looking away. “As if.” Mew just chuckles and he, too, unconsciously smiles. It’s really hard to not whenever he’s around now. 

“You know I’ll do anything you ask for,” Mew squeezes his hand and Gulf’s heart skips a beat. He wonders how Mew can easily say those words. To easily say what he’s feeling out loud. It’s like his mouth has no filter whatsoever. It’s remarkable but also scary. 

Gulf wonders. Does he really mean it? Will he really do anything for him?

“I know,” Gulf answers after a while, squeezing the hand back. 

—- 

Is it embarrassing to have a hard on while on the car with your half boy friend half co-worker? Because Gulf has it. The fucking hard on. He has the freaking hard on while Mew Suppasit is right beside him driving. 

_I’m crazy_ , Gulf thinks to himself, _I’m **crazy** crazy. _

He doesn’t even know how it happened. One minute they are video calling Run and talking about last night’s Mew incident. Which Gulf sloppily dodges lol. He says he doesn’t know anything but he does. 

Obviously, he’s the first to call Mew right after he saw the tweet and when Mew didn’t want to tell him why, ( “didn’t want to worry you” _bull_ shit) he drove to his house and demanded what was bothering him. He doesn’t say anything, not wanting to spill anything personal. It’s a weakness of him, he thinks. Every time there’s a camera and he’s talking, he’ll always spout random shit that’ll expose them after and making excuses even harder. 

So one minute they’re talking to Run and all of the sudden Mew is super close to him. He realizes their sides are touching and Mew’s hands moves from around his shoulder to rest on his thigh, squeezing it softly from time to time. 

It’s really distracting. 

When the video call ends, he almost literally pull Mew by the collar to shove his tongue down his throat but Mew stops him, asking him if he wants to eat spicy food. 

Gulf gulps. “Uh, sure.” 

“Okay, I know a really good place.” 

Mew parks the car a bit farther from the restaurant. It’s a new habit they do. Since fans usually follow them back to their cars, it’s more comfortable for the restaurants and other people involved as fans won’t horde around. 

Gulf bites his bottom lip, biting back a moan when he takes off the seatbelt and whilst doing that his arm brushes against his goddamn erection. _Fuck_. He can’t do this. 

Mew’s opening his door, “You should get the shrimp ball. It’s super-“ 

“Phi, I’m hard.” 

Mew head whips back to him so fast. His gaze drops from Gulf’s face to check his sudden outburst, face flushing as he looks back at Gulf. 

“Um-“ 

“Can I ride you?” Gulf whispers. “Quickly?” 

“Um-“ Mew says again, probably too shocked to say anything. It’s kind of hot though, Gulf thinks. It’s empowering to know how much effect he has on his man. “Y-yeah. Sure. Hold on.” He shuts the door and locks it. 

“Should we-“ Mew motions to the back seat but he stops mid-sentence when Gulf leans against him, reaching to push the button to push the chair back. Mew doesn’t say anything, only biting his lower lip to prevent him from cursing out loud when Gulf throws a leg over him and straddles him. 

“Jesus- _Gulf_ ,” Mew whines, immediately leaning forward to breath in his boyfriend’s scent. His arms slip around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Sorry,” Gulf pouts, already grinding against his boyfriend. He’s impatient, he knows. “Couldn’t help it. You keep touching me in the live.” 

“God,” Mew breathes out, placing kisses all over his face, “You’re so dirty, baby.” 

Gulf shrugs. Maybe. He doesn’t really care. Fingers pulling on Mew’s short hair, he pulls their lips together, sighing into it. 

He thinks kissing Mew is the best thing ever. Mew is really really good in kissing. Maybe he’s more experienced as he’s older. But Gulf doesn’t really get jealous of that. It doesn’t matter anyway. _Now_ , he has Mew. And now he has Mew to kiss _him_ anytime, anywhere. 

Mew’s doing his thing with his jaw, pushing his lips against his and then sucking his mouth. It’s utterly addicting. Gulf really can do this everyday. Every second. 

“Did you bring the lube?” Mew mumbles against his lips. His fingers are grazing the hem of Gulf’s shirt, wanting to take if off. Gulf saves him the hassle and does it himself. Throwing the shirt somewhere behind the seat and flipping his hair back, he smirks down to his boyfriend, “I fingered myself this morning.” 

Mew sucks in a breath and Gulf giggles, pulling Mew’s shirt off of him. “What?” 

“Jesus, Bii. You’re killing me, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Gulf answers cheekily. He moans softly as Mew leans in to place a soft kiss on his collarbone. Then another one on his neck. Then another right below his ear. 

A shiver runs through Gulf as Mew parts his lips and takes his ear into his mouth. Teeth grazing it softly and the soft sounds Mew makes immediately goes down to Gulf’s dick, making him whine and grip Mew’s biceps harder. 

“Hurry,” he whispers, glaring at his boyfriend when Mew just smiles and places a chaste kiss on his pouty lips. 

“But you’re so cute, babe.” 

“I hate you.” 

Mew smiles wider. “That means you love you me.” 

A feeling of de ja vu rushes through him and the glare and pout quickly vanishes as he smirks back. “Then I hate you very very much.”   
  
Mew grins below him, scrunching his nose cutely, which Gulf feels is extremely unfair. You can’t be cute _and_ hot at the same time. That’s just being greedy.

“That just means you love me very very much.” 

“I hate you the most in this entire world,” Gulf giggles, leaning his forehead against Mew’s. 

“Then you love me the most in this entire world?” 

Mew’s looking at him like he wants Gulf to answer him. But Gulf has other plans. Something relating to the hard brick between his legs at the moment. 

“If you fuck me right now, I’ll give you my answer.” 

“Okay,” Mew immediately replies.

Gulf laughs as he leans up, just enough room for Mew to unzip his pants and take his dick out, already half hard. Gulf can just give it a few pumps and it’ll immediately stand straight as a ruler. 

He spits in his hand and rubs it along Mew’s shaft, rolling his eyes when Mew mutters a small ew and covers his eyes dramatically. What? There’s no lube. He has to get creative somehow. 

He’s about to put his finger back into his mouth when Mew brings his hand up and parts his lips himself. He slowly pushes his fingers inside and Gulf lets him, eyes staring deep inside Mew’s dark chocolate ones, cheeks tinted pink. He rolls his tongue around the finger, hollowing his cheeks and fluttering his lashes, just like how he does it whenever he gives Mew a blowjob. 

Gulf smiles, pulling away after awhile, noting the star struck look Mew has on him and he knows whenever that happens Gulf has to take charge. 

Mew gulps, taking his finger and putting them under Gulf. He finds the hole easily, rubbing over it a while and enjoying Gulf’s hitch of breath, before pushing inside slowly. 

“You’re still loose,” Mew comments against Gulf’s neck, trying to distract him by placing butterfly kisses everywhere. 

Gulf nods, moaning when Mew brushes against his prostate. It’s always so much better when Mew’s fingering him. Maybe it’s his long fingers. Or maybe it’s the way how Mew always know what Gulf likes. If Gulf can cut those fingers off and bring it home, he will. 

Is that concerning? 

“Come on,” he pulls Mew’s fingers out, scrunching his face in the loss. “Gimme your cock.” 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Gulf.” 

Gulf wastes no time, taking Mew’s dick in his hand and guiding it towards his hole and pushing down in one go, biting his lip from the sudden intrusion. 

“Fuck, you stretch me so good.” 

He grinds down, moving in short quick motions. Fuck, this is why he’s always randomly getting hard. This man is the fucking reason why watching porn isn’t enough anymore. 

“Do I, baby?” Mew says, hands gripping Gulf’s waist so tightly as he ruts up against him, it’s probably going to leave a mark. And Gulf likes it. He likes seeing himself in the mirror, filled with hickeys and bruises, showing everyone he belongs to Mew and Mew only. 

“You know you do,” Gulf huffs, cursing when Mew hits the spot, dropping his head on his shoulder and biting his lower lip to prevent himself from shouting. 

Mew grins, thrusting up harder and faster that Gulf’s a little concerned on how the car will look like from outside. They’re practically moving the car, he’s sure. But he cannot seem to bring himself to stop. Maybe he should do something about his addiction of Mew. 

It hits different doing it out in the open like this. The risk of getting found by a fan and spreading if rumors makes his heart beat faster. It’s exhilarating. In both a good and bad way. 

“A- _Ah_ \- baby, right the-“ Gulf whines, his hand frantically moving from Mew’s arms to grip his throbbing dick when Mew slaps his hand away and grip it with his own. 

He moans harder, licking his fingers before rubbing his own nipples, closing his eyes as he narrows the universe to the feeling of Mew’s dick rubbing against his prostate.

The familiar building sensation comes to him suddenly, making his head feel dizzy. He’s probably drooling by now, something he just realize he does whenever Mew fucks him real good. 

“I’m-“ he closes his tight, nails digging into Mew’s skin. 

“Come on, baby, cum for me. Come on,” Mew says, voice deep and husky that Gulf shivers uncontrollably, the feeling of Mew’s dick far up his ass and rubbing his prostate nicely that it takes another couple of harsh thrusts and a thumb over his leaking head before he’s shaking uncontrollably, throwing his head back to scream and cumming hard. White spurts of his cum shoots out and Mew’s quick enough to cover his dick with his hand so that it doesn’t stain his shirt.

“Good baby,” Mew praises him, moving his sweaty hair away from his forehead after wiping the cum off him with tissue and placing open mouth kisses everywhere. “You’re so good baby.” 

After a few seconds to take his breath, Gulf forces himself out of Mew’s lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. His hole is still gaping wide and cool air rushes in, making him shiver in over simulation but he doesn’t pay it mind. It’s a tight space but he manages. 

“Baby?” Mew asks him.

Gulf answers him by putting Mew’s still hard, leaking dick into his mouth, sucking his cheeks in and twirling his tongue around it just like how he knows Mew likes it. 

“ _Shit_ , Gulf,” Mew groans, hand in Gulf’s hair, gripping it tightly and pulling him closer. Gulf moans with red lips round him when Mew pulls harder. His heart warms when the hand immediately rubs his head lovingly a second after. 

He glances at the clock on Mew’s phone on the passenger seat. If he doesn’t hurry this up, they’re going to be late to the reservation. He smirks and takes more of Mew, smirking and heart pride when Mew gasps as Gulf takes his down his throat, nose reaching his pubic hair.

“Ah, shit, baby. You’re so good at this,” Mew whines. 

Gulf watches with lidded eyes and dripping saliva as Mew bites his lips and throws his head back, lips parting in a silent moan and he releases himself inside Gulf’s mouth. Gulf takes the warm liquid, already used to the bittersweet taste on his tongue and swallows it. 

Some is left on his lips and it drips down his chin but Gulf takes it with his finger before putting it in his mouth. 

He raises his eyes to see Mew staring at him with parted lips, taking deep breaths. 

“What?” He says. 

“You’re-“ Mew shakes his head, smiling, “I just love you, that’s all.” 

Gulf smiles, moving up back to Mew’s lap, wrapping their arms around each other. “Love you too.” 

They help each other get dressed and apply each other’s makeup. Especially tons of concealer on Gulf’s neck and lips. Gulf fixes Mew’s hair and tries on iron his shirt with his hands. 

When they look decent enough, they step out of the car quietly, sighing in relief when there’s no camera or person in sight. They walk into the restaurant, hands holding each others and Gulf does end up trying the famous shrimp ball Mew’s been talking about since forever. 

“We should do that again sometime,” Gulf says when he reaches home. Mew drove his home even when Gulf told him he’ll take a can home. They’re right in front of his door and Mew’s in front of him. He always insists on walking him to the door even though Gulf always complains. 

“Eat out?” Mew asks him. 

“No. Fucking in the car.” 

Mew laughs and Gulf smiles watching him. It’s good to see him back to his normal self and not stressing out much. He knows Mew can get super busy, with his university life and their TharnType events and his own personal fan meetings plus shooting for the upcoming season 2. 

Gulf can’t really do anything about it, but he tries to help lessen his stress. 

“Goodnight, Bii,” Mew says softly, placing his lips on him gently. He pulls away to head back to his car when Gulf stops him. 

“I love you most in the entire world, Phi.” 

And Gulf heart beams when Mew’s eyes crinkle and he smiles widely, blowing him an invisible kiss. 

Gulf does love him. And he knows Mew loves him too. That’s all that’s needed right now. 

—-

Gulf checks his phone when he receives a notification. 

Mew’s tweeted something. 

_Thank you everyone for the concern and support. I’m much better now. I’m sorry for making all of you worried, na. 💖_

Gulf smirks, closing the bird app and immediately opening his Line and Mew’s personal contact. 

_You’re welcome_ , he types. 

He sends it. 

_Pick me up again today_ , he adds, before shutting his phone off and smirking about how he has _the_ Mew Suppasit basically around his pinky.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to jesus christ im a soft stan 🥺. follow my twitter: wonuwuh


End file.
